Una isla especial
by Audistin
Summary: La llegada a una pequeña isla del nuevo mundo será muy distinta a lo que inicialmente habían pensado, dándoles la oportunidad de que dejen salir lo que tenían oculto en el corazón.  ZoNa y LuRo
1. Chapter 1

"¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejarles en el barco?"

"No te preocupes Robin, no va a pasarles nada porque por una vez se queden allí. Así seguro que no lían ninguna y nosotras podemos comprar tranquilamente."

"Bien" – le respondió con una suave sonrisa – "en ese caso vamos a empezar. Esta vez yo también necesito ropa."

Habían llegado la tarde anterior a la isla, y un rápido paseo por ella les mostró que se trataba, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, de una isla apacible y tranquila, bastante aislada, en la que probablemente no habrían parado de no ser por la escasez de víveres que estaban sufriendo. La falta de carteles de recompensa les hizo pensar que la marina tampoco solía frecuentarla. Por ello, tras reponer la comida y la bebida, decidieron quedarse unos días de reposo allí para recuperar las fuerzas, tras su intensa llegada al nuevo mundo. Prueba de ello era que apenas cayó la noche, todos se fueron rápidamente a dormir.

Ya a la mañana, la navegante se levantó decidida a tener una conversación tranquila mientras iba de compras con Robin, sin arriesgarse a que alguno de sus nakamas montara algún lio en la isla que se lo impidiera. Por eso, después de un rato de quejas, especialmente por parte del capitán, Nami había conseguido esa mañana que, salvo ella y Robin, todos los demás tripulantes del sunny permanecieran en el barco.

Y sin duda, las dos chicas estaban aprovechando la mañana. Llevaban ya varias tiendas visitadas, y de cada una de ellas se habían llevado ropa suficiente como para tener que llevar un par de bolsas en cada mano. Comenzaron a emprender el camino de regreso cuando Robin se paró frente al escaparate de una tienda. Al acercarse a ella, Nami comprobó que estaba mirando una camiseta concreta.

"Es bonita"

"Es como la que llevaba mi madre la última vez que la vi"

Nami se quedó en silencio recordando la historia que les había contado en enies lobby. Puso una mano en el hombro de la morena, y una sonrisa a la vez que Robin giraba la cara para verla.

"Entonces estoy segura de que te quedará muy bien"

Animada por las palabras de Nami, Robin entró la primera en la tienda, probándose la camiseta. Después de mirarse en el espejo y decidirse a comprarla, la señora mayor que regentaba la tienda la entregó un pequeño boleto.

"Estamos sorteando una invitación para la fiesta que se va a realizar esta noche en el pueblo. El hotel inaugura su nuevo salón de fiestas " – la dijo con una amplia sonrisa – "Si al rascar te sale premiado, te daré una invitación para seis personas"

Robin tomó una de las monedas que llevaba y rascó la parte del boleto que indicaría su suerte. Al terminar, pudo ver con claridad la palabra premio grabada allí.

"Vaya, nos ha tocado" – dijo Robin con la serenidad habitual en ella

"¡Bien!" – gritó Nami abrazándose a su amiga – "¡podremos estrenar los vestidos que nos acabamos de comprar!"

"Muy bien, me alegro mucho de que te haya tocado. Toma" – le dijo entregándole un papel – "esto lo tienes que entregar cuando lleguéis al hotel. Estoy segura de que pasaréis una noche muy divertida. Todos los hombres estarán detrás de vosotras"

"No se preocupe por eso" – respondió Robin – "ya tenemos los nuestros"

Tras tomar los datos de Robin para llevarlos al hotel, las dos chicas emprendieron el camino de regreso al barco, hablando sobre la fiesta de esa noche.

"La invitación es para seis personas. Somos nueve, así que tres tendrán que quedarse en el barco"

"Sí" – respondió Nami distraída

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Robin sorprendida por la actitud de la chica

"Si si, tranquila. Solo estaba pensando en lo que ha dicho la mujer y lo que tú le has respondido"

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré a que Zoro sea el tuyo"

"¿Zoro? ¿Por qué dices eso Robin?" – preguntó Nami sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

"No olvides que me gusta observar las cosas" – respondió Robin con una pequeña risita – "y que a pesar de los dos años que hemos estado separadas, sigo conociéndote muy bien"

"Vaya" – dijo Nami parándose y levantando la mirada para ver a su acompañante – "¿entonces te has dado cuenta?"

"Ya tenía mis sospechas antes de la separación, pero después de volver a reunirnos, lo tengo muy claro. Sientes algo por él. ¿No?"

"Sí" – suspiró – "los dos años que hemos pasado separados, me dieron tiempo para pensar, y para aclararme"

"¿En ese momento descubriste que estabas enamorada?"

"No" – respondió, dejando pasar unos segundos antes de continuar – "en ese momento aprendí a aceptar que ya no podía negarlo más."

"Entonces, fueron dos años bien aprovechados."

"Y duros, fue difícil aceptar que estaba enamorada de ese inútil, y no poder estar con él. Y ahora que puedo, tengo miedo de lo que él pueda decir."

"No deberías. Si no lo intentas, seguro que no lo descubrirás. Dudo mucho que sea Zoro quien dé el primer paso en este tema."

"Pero no sé cómo hacerlo Robin " – dijo Nami mientras reanudaban la marcha

"Podemos intentar aprovechar esta noche. Estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá."

Mientras tanto, en el barco, el paso de las horas había hecho mella en el ánimo del capitán, que después de jugar un rato con los peces del acuario, y después estar otro rato con Usopp y Chopper, se encontraba tumbado sobre el césped del sunny, con la mente perdida. Un ruido metálico proveniente de donde Zoro estaba entrenando, le hizo subir hasta lo alto del mástil, encontrándose al espadachín insultando a una de las pesas, que parecía haberse resbalado de su sitio y haber salido rodando.

"Por mucho que la grites, creo que no te va a contestar "– dijo Luffy riendo

"Me preocuparía si lo hiciera" – respondió Zoro recogiéndola y dejándola en su sitio, sin dar importancia a la presencia de su capitán – "¿que haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido a levantar pesas."

"No estaba haciendo nada, y cuando la he oído caerse he decidido subir" – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba

"Pues si lo que quieres es jugar a algo no cuentes conmigo. No me voy a poner a correr detrás de ti como hacen Usopp o Chopper."

"No, eso ya lo he hecho. Aunque ya que estoy aquí, quiero preguntarte algo. " – le dijo seriamente

"Que sorpresa, te estás poniendo serio " – respondió Zoro terminando de recoger las pesas y secándose con una toalla

"¿Cómo se sabe si se está enamorado?"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó gritando Zoro – "¿pero qué coño estás diciendo Luffy?"

"No lo sé Zoro. Durante los dos años que estuvimos separados os eché a todos de menos, pero sobre todo extrañaba a alguien en concreto. Y desde que nos reunimos, me siento mucho más a gusto, aunque siento que me gustaría algo más"

"Esto deberías preguntárselo a Sanji que es el mujeriego."

"Sanji se vuelve loco detrás de cada chica, no sabe lo que es estar enamorado, no me sirve. Además, tú eres mi mejor amigo."

"Yo no puedo ayudarte en ese tema Luffy " – le respondió muy serio

"Ya, para ti sólo importa ser el mejor, ¿no? Estas cosas no te interesan"

"No es por eso" – le dijo Zoro entre dientes cuando Luffy ya empezaba a levantarse

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó Luffy sorprendido volviéndose a sentar.

"Si tienes que aprender de mí, te va a ir muy mal"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso lo intentaste y te salió mal?"

"No, peor. Ni siquiera lo he intentado. No la he dicho nada."

"Tú" – empezó Luffy, haciendo una pausa – "¿sientes algo por alguna chica? ¿No será por la chica de los fantasmas?"

"¿Perona? ¡Joder no!" – exclamó Zoro molesto – "claro que no es ella."

"Entonces… Zoro, ¿no me digas que es por Robin? " – exclamó el capitán con un tono de preocupación

"Vaya" – respondió el espadachín poniendo una sonrisa – "así que es Robin la chica que tanto echabas de menos mientras entrenabas con Rayleigh"

"¿Eh? Mierda mierda mierda " – empezó a decir Luffy mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca – "se suponía que te iba a pedir consejo pero no a decirte el nombre."

"Jajaja, sigues siendo como un niño Luffy, en el fondo es fácil sacarte las cosas"

"¿Eh? ¿Me has engañado para que te dijera quién era?"

"No" – respondió Zoro serio – "nunca en mi vida te he mentido Luffy."

"Entonces es verdad que sientes algo… ¿por Robin?"

"¿Por ella? ¡No!"

"Pues ya solo queda… Zoro, ¿te has enamorado de Nami?"

"¿Entiendes por qué no puedo ayudarte? Todo lo que he conseguido es que la mujer a la que amo me odie y me grite." – le dijo con una sonrisa triste

"Nami no te odia Zoro, al contrario, yo creo que se preocupa mucho por ti. Aunque sea de una forma un poco rara" – siguió mientras se reía como en él era habitual – "Deberías hablar con ella"

"Si claro. Como si fuera tan fácil."

"Sólo hay que ir y decírselo."

"Pues ya sabes. Después de que vayas tú a por Robin, yo iré a por Nami"

Luffy se quedó mirando hacia Zoro, con la seriedad que mostraba tan solo en contadas ocasiones, cuando unos gritos desde la orilla llamaron la atención de los dos hombres, que se asomaron para ver de qué se trataba.

Las dos mujeres habían regresado de comprar, y tan pronto como subieron al barco, hicieron a la tripulación reunirse en la cocina. Tras dejar sus compras en la habitación que compartían, ellas se unieron a los demás, sacando la invitación que Robin había ganado en la última tienda que habían visitado. Tras explicarles que se trataba de la fiesta de inauguración de una nueva sala del hotel de la ciudad, llegó el momento de decidir quiénes serían los seis de ellos que acudirían a la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunidos en torno a la mesa, con la invitación en el centro, cada uno de los miembros permanecía en silencio, a la espera de ver cuál de ellos era el primero en iniciar el tema.

"Por tanto" – dijo Chopper – "tres de nosotros nos quedaremos en el barco. Yo prefiero quedarme. No me siento cómodo en esas reuniones. Sigo siendo un reno."

"No deberías preocuparte por eso doctor" – respondió Robin con una sonrisa – "estarás con nosotros."

"No te preocupes Robin, estaré más cómodo así."

"Yohoho, yo también me quedaré, seguro que entre tanta mujer ninguna me dejaría ver sus braguitas… Nami me dejarías"

"¡No!" – gritó esta mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

"No creo que sea lo mejor que un esqueleto esté dando vueltas por esa fiesta, así que, como decía, yo me quedaré. Solo falta uno." – terminó Brook mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, en el lugar donde Nami le había golpeado

"A mí me tocaba guardia, y además esas cosas no me gustan, seguro que me haríais ponerme pantalones, asique ya estamos los tres que nos vamos a quedar"

"Oye Franky" – dijo Sanji – "¿porque no te vienes? Que se quede el cabeza de alga durmiendo que es lo que más le gusta"

"¡No!"

Apenas había terminado de hablar el cocinero cuando la cara de Nami había perdido la sonrisa y la alegría que tenía solo unos segundos antes, y su subconsciente la hizo soltar el grito. No esperaba que fuera fácil convencer a Zoro de acudir a una fiesta, pero que encima alguien le diera una oportunidad tan clara de quedarse no entraba en lo que ella había pensado que pasaría. Segura de que el espadachín aprovecharía para quedarse en el barco, un pequeño dolor empezó a pincharla en el corazón. Sin embargo Luffy respondió rápidamente sin dar oportunidad a nadie de preguntarla por el grito que se le había escapado.

"Zoro va a ir. El segundo de a bordo debe acompañar a su capitán en estas situaciones"

"¿Cómo? ¿De dónde has sacado eso Luffy?" – preguntó Usopp expresando la sorpresa que tenían todos por las palabras tan serias de su capitán

"De Shanks. Él siempre decía que el segundo de a bordo tiene tantas responsabilidades como el capitán, por lo que debe tener los mismos privilegios. Así que Zoro vendrá" – terminó el capitán, sin darse cuenta de cómo Nami volvía a alegrar su cara.

"De todas formas, cocinerito, me apetece ir."

"¿A ti te apetece ir a una de estas fiestas?" - preguntó Franky sorprendido

"¿Eh? Claro, como que seguro que hay montones de alcohol" – respondió Usopp riendo, provocando las risas en el resto de sus nakamas, y haciendo que Zoro, mentalmente, le agradeciera la intervención y así no tuviera que explicar nada.

"En ese caso, ya está solucionado. Nosotros nos quedamos, así que pasadlo bien." – terminó Franky la conversación.

"Recordad que esta vez tenéis que ir bien vestidos, nada de ir con la ropa que lleváis siempre"

"¿Que tiene esta de malo Nami?"

"No me hagas decírtelo. Voy a revisar mis mandarinas. Más os vale a todos que os arregléis." – respondió la navegante dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo de la cocina.

El resto fueron saliendo poco a poco de allí, entre las preguntas de Luffy sobre lo malo de su ropa, que hicieron que el cocinero se ofreciera a explicárselo a cambio de que le ayudara a recoger los restos de la comida. Tras aceptar, Usopp cerró la puerta al salir, dejando solos al cocinero y el capitán.  
>Después de unos minutos ayudando a recoger la mesa, Luffy rompió el silencio que reinaba en la cocina.<p>

"Sanji, ¿porque siempre estas peleándote con Zoro?"

"Él también lo hace"

"Sí, pero sueles empezar tú."

"Eso no es verdad, muchas veces cuando halago a Nami el empieza a insultarme."

"Pero eso es otra historia. Contéstame."

"Es un bruto, parece que todo le da siempre igual. Nunca agradece nada y parece que no le importe nada más que su sueño."

"Zoro no es como tú crees."

Luffy se sentó en una de las sillas, adoptando una pose seria y madura, tan diferente a su habitual forma de ser. Con la mano derecha se quitó el sombrero, colocándolo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Sanji se sentó frente a él, en silencio.

"Cuando salí de mi pueblo, mi bote se hundió. Entre unas cosas y otras, terminé en una isla donde había un cuartel de la marina. En el pueblo, me enteré que Zoro estaba atrapado en el cuartel. Lo primero que pensé es que era un tío muy débil por haberse dejado atrapar" – dijo Luffy sonriente

"Pero se supone que entonces Zoro era un cazador de piratas, ¿no?" – preguntó Sanji extrañado

"Sí. Pregunté en el pueblo, y descubrí que era por salvar a una niña, había matado al lobo del hijo del capitán de la base. Y después acordó con él que si aguantaba un mes atado sin comer, dejaría en paz a la niña y a la madre, y a él le liberaría."

"Me parece increíble"

"Pues aceptó, jajaja. Así fue como nos conocimos. Al principio no quería, pero cuando le conté que le habían mentido y le iban a ejecutar, aceptó. Le solté de las cuerdas y derrotamos al capitán. Y después de eso acabamos en la isla donde encontramos a Nami. El tío de la nariz roja, Buggy, el que quiso ejecutarme en Logetown. Me había atrapado en una especia de jaula y me estaba apuntando con un cañón. Nami apagó la mecha con sus manos, y a su espalda se lanzaron cinco o seis de sus hombres para matarla. Pero de golpe apareció Zoro y los paró para salvarla. ¡Y después a pesar de estar herido cogió la jaula al hombro para sacarme de allí! Es un tío muy grande jajaja Y acuérdate de la herida que tenía cuando peleamos contra Arlong" – terminó el capitán, mezclando como siempre sus palabras entre sus habituales risas y la sensación de que nunca le daba importancia a nada.

"Es verdad" – dijo Sanji recordándolo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo – "no sé cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie con aquella herida, e incluso fue capaz de detenerle hasta que te pude sacar de aquella roca." – terminó, dando una larga calada al cigarrillo mientras recordaba también lo ocurrido en thriller bark - "Tengo que reconocer, que si lo pienso, no es un mal hombre. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Está enamorado de Nami"

"¿Y si ella también le quisiera a él?" – preguntó Luffy con una seriedad sorprendente

Sanji miro a su capitán, y tras expulsar el humo, le dio la respuesta.

"Luffy, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis chicas, su felicidad, tanto para Robin, como para Nami. Sea lo que sea. Sea con quien sea"

Casi al mismo tiempo, Nami regresó a la habitación tras su habitual repaso a sus árboles. Después de podarlos un poco y regarlos, dejó en el almacén las herramientas y se dirigió hacia la habitación. De vez en cuando, a Robin le gustaba dormir pequeñas siestas, y en previsión de que hoy fuera uno de esos días debido a la fiesta de la noche, entró en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, se encontró a la morena leyendo uno de sus libros. Con una sonrisa cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia su armario, cogiendo una vieja camiseta de dormir, que se puso tras desnudarse. Echándose sobre la cama, miró a su amiga.

"Al final hemos conseguido el primer paso. Va a venir a la fiesta."

"No tenía ninguna duda" – respondió la arqueóloga, marcando la página por la que iba y dejando el libro en la mesilla – "Tengo la sensación de que él también siente algo por ti."

"¿Y eso? No he visto nada con lo que pueda hacerme ilusiones. Lo único que hacemos es discutir y…"

"No lo sé Nami" – interrumpió a la navegante con una suave sonrisa – "llámalo intuición si quieres. Aunque tendremos que darle las gracias a Luffy por su ayuda."

"Eso te lo dejaré a ti" – respondió Nami metiéndose debajo de las sabanas con una sonrisa

"¿A mí?"

"Tengo la impresión que no soy la única en este barco que siente algo especial por uno de sus nakamas "– dijo Nami poniéndose de medio lado y mirando a Robin, que también se metía en la cama.

"No sé por qué dices eso, no tengo nada con nadie, nakama o no."

"Yo no he dicho eso" – siguió la navegante, que se estaba divirtiendo al poner en una situación incómoda a su amiga – "pero he visto como miras a Luffy, como te comportas cuando estas con él."

"Pensé que era capaz de ocultar todas esas cosas" – respondió Robin suspirando.

"Como me has dicho esta mañana, nos conocemos muy bien."

"De todas formas, esto es diferente. Tú sueñas con un hombre al que creo que ya tienes. Yo anhelo a uno que solo siente amistad hacia mí."

Nami se quedó bloqueada, sin saber que decirla. El silencio reinó durante unos largos segundos en la habitación, hasta que la peli naranja retomó la palabra.

"Descansa un rato Robin. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta. Y veremos si anhelas un imposible."

Con una sonrisa por las ganas de su amiga de ayudarla, Robin susurró un pequeño gracias, antes de que ambas chicas decidieran dormir un rato.

A su vez, Zoro se encontraba en el baño, intentando relajarse y despejar su mente bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Esa noche debería ser una oportunidad para intentar hablar con Nami, pero, ¿qué decirla? Estaba convencido de que ella no sentía nada por él, y además su orgullo no le permitía ir hacia ella y recibir un rechazo. En ese momento llegaron a su mente las palabras que le había dicho a Luffy esa misma mañana. Después de que tú vayas a por Robin, yo iré a por Nami. Si Luffy lo hacía… Enseguida su mente eliminó esa posibilidad. Su capitán era un descerebrado, pero nunca haría eso… ¿o sí?  
>Se dejó llevar bajo el agua, intentando recordar donde tenía aquel estúpido traje que se había comprado por no escuchar al cocinero, e intentando evitar todo pensamiento que tuviera algo que ver con ella.<br>Varios minutos más tarde, salió de la ducha, cansado de no haber sido capaz de eliminar a Nami de sus pensamientos ni siquiera durante diez minutos. Se tapó con la toalla que había preparado antes y se dirigió hacia la habitación, aliviado al ver que ninguno de los chicos estaba allí.  
>Ojeó un poco su armario, hasta encontrar el traje. Lo dejó fuera del armario para no tener que buscarlo después. Se puso unos boxers negros y se dirigió hacia su cama. No sabía lo que iba a deparar la noche, pero tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera, por lo que una siesta le ayudaría a aguantar mejor.<p>

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando ya Zoro estaba durmiendo, y, aunque él no se dio cuenta del tiempo, apenas llevaba cinco cuando Nami apareció en sus sueños y en un pequeño susurro de sus labios.  
>Desde el umbral de la puerta, Brook puso una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para que nadie molestara en sus sueños al espadachín.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la tarde había sido un remanso de paz en el Sunny, gracias a los preparativos para la fiesta nocturna, que habían mantenido ocupados a los seis que iban a acudir.  
>Después de terminar la charla que habían tenido en la cocina, Sanji se llevó a Luffy y Usopp a la ciudad en busca de unos trajes para ellos. Zoro por su parte continuó con la siesta casi hasta última hora, en la que ya se levantó dispuesto a ponerse el dichoso traje. Las chicas se habían encerrado en su habitación, sin permitir que nadie las molestara durante toda la tarde, aprovechando el baño privado que Franky las había construido para ducharse y maquillarse.<p>

Poco antes de la hora acordada, Sanji regresó al barco, acompañado de Luffy y Usopp, que llevaban ya puestos los trajes que se habían comprado para la noche, casi idénticos al negro que llevaba el cocinero. Los tres llevaban una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, acompañando a un traje también negro.

"Vaya, Sanji, no parece que te guste mucho variar en trajes"

"¿Por qué lo dices Brook?"

"Porque les has comprado unos iguales al tuyo" – respondió Franky como si se tratara de lo más evidente

"Lo elegante nunca está mal" – respondió un poco molesto el cocinero –"¿han salido ya mis chicas?"

"Es lo que vamos a hacer ahora mismo" – respondió Robin desde la puerta del Sunny

"Y no son tus chicas" – dijo por lo bajo Luffy algo molesto

Las dos chicas fueron bajando lentamente por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cubierta del Sunny y mostrarse ante sus nakamas. Robin iba delante, con un vestido morado sin mangas, ampliamente escotado, que la llegaba hasta aproximadamente las rodillas. Tenía el pelo suelto y unos zapatos con un amplio tacón. Detrás de ella, apareció Nami, aún más radiante que su amiga. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, y un vestido azul que resaltaba ampliamente su figura. Iba sujeto por una tira en su hombro derecho, dejando el izquierdo completamente desnudo. El vestido iba bajando desde este hombro hacia la izquierda, hasta la altura de su pecho. Largo, hasta los tobillos, con una abertura en su pierna izquierda por encima de la rodilla, que dejaba ver las medias negras que se había puesto. Unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón terminaban el atuendo de la navegante.

Cuando las dos chicas se pararon frente a los demás, tuvieron que quitarse de encima a Sanji, que no paraba de girar a su alrededor, alabando su belleza.

"Vaya, veo que Sanji os ha ayudado a elegir el traje" – indicó Robin acercándose a los chicos

"Si" – respondió Luffy a Robin, llevándose la mano a la cabeza – "nosotros no teníamos ni idea de esto."

"Te queda bien capitán" – le dijo Robin mientras brotaba una de sus manos en su pecho, terminando de colocarle la corbata

"Ya podemos irnos, ¿no?" – preguntó Usopp

"Aun falta Zoro" – respondió Nami, un poco desilusionada de que el espadachín no estuviera allí, y algo preocupada de que al final no fuera a ir.

"Seguro que ese cabeza de alga no viene. Además, no le necesitamos mi dulce Nami, tú y yo iremos juntos al paraíso."

"Deja de hacer el imbécil, cocinerucho"

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde unos minutos antes habían salido las chicas, para ver al espadachín acercarse a ellos. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro, combinado con una camisa en un azul más claro que contrastaba bastante con el traje. Nami no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al verle así.

"Vaya, Zoro, tu vas distinto a nosotros" – dijo Luffy, envidiando un poco a su amigo

"Prefiero que este no tenga nada que ver con mi ropa."

"Venga chicos, no tenemos tiempo para vuestras peleas" – indicó Robin en previsión de que empezara una de las habituales peleas entre los dos hombres – "vamos marchando."

De esta forma, tras despedirse de los tres que se quedaban en el barco, emprendieron el camino hacia el hotel, que por suerte para las chicas, no estaba muy lejos de donde tenían el barco. Durante el camino, Sanji pasaba continuamente de colocarse al lado de cada una de las chicas, hasta que Robin sutilmente hizo que se quedara con ella, señal que Nami entendió, y aprovechó para retrasarse un poco junto a Zoro.

"No has traído las espadas"

"Brook me convenció de que las dejara"

"Me extraña que te haya convencido" – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

"A mi también, pero bueno, hoy parece que están pasando muchas cosas raras. Voy sin mis espadas, me he puesto este traje…"

"Te queda muy bien, estás… estás muy bien" – terminó la navegante después de un momento de vacilación, en el que no se atrevió a decirle nada más.

"No te acostumbres, no es lo que más me gusta" – respondió él intentando no mirarla a la cara. Cogió aire, y la miró por un segundo. – "Gracias. Tu también lo estás." – separó nuevamente la vista de la cara de la chica soltando un pequeño susurro – "estás extraordinaria"

Sin creerse lo que Zoro la acababa de decir, la sonrisa llenó la cara de Nami, a la vez que un ligero sonrojo la daba algo más de color, mientras ambos continuaban juntos el camino hasta llegar al hotel. Allí se reunieron al resto, que habían llegado unos momentos antes que ellos. Robin estaba entregando al hombre de la puerta la invitación que la anciana les había dado esa mañana.

"Entonces usted es la señora Nico Robin. Felicidades por su premio" – le indicó el hombre sonriendo – "son seis personas, tal como indicaba la invitación. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es. Pero soy señorita" – respondió Robin, que no se dio cuenta del extraño gesto en el rostro del capitán

"Discúlpeme señorita. Por favor, síganme, la cena está a punto de comenzar."

Los seis piratas siguieron al metre camino de la mesa que tenían reservada. A medida que fueron entrando en la sala, se quedaron sorprendidos por el lujo que desprendía la sala del hotel y la ropa que llevaba toda la gente que estaba allí. Mentalmente, todos se alegraron de haberse vestido para la ocasión. Atravesaron casi todo el salón, llegando a la parte decorada con más plantas y pequeñas fuentes, donde el metre les indicó una mesa redonda, con dos sillas en uno de los lados y una especie de sofá rodeándola casi en su mayoría. Robin se quedó frente a la mesa, y puso una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez Zoro y Nami, que iban los últimos, se unieron a ellos, Robin indicó a Nami que se colocara en el sofá, señalando a Zoro que se pusiera al lado de la chica. Ella se puso a su izquierda, y pidió a Luffy que se pusiera a su lado, ocupando entre los cuatro el sofá.

"¿Esos dos al lado de mis chicas? ¿No preferís que esté yo entre vosotras, una a cada lado de mi?"

"Pues no" – respondió Nami, cansada de las constantes adulaciones del cocinero.

"De esta forma estarás más cerca de esta mesa de chicas" – susurró Robin, señalando discretamente a la mesa que iba a quedar al lado de la silla del cocinero, que estaba ocupada por cuatro mujeres muy guapas.

Al verlas, Sanji olvidó por completo el tema de los asientos y tomo su silla encantado, después de presentarse a todas y cada una de las chicas de la mesa de al lado.

Poco a poco, en la mesa comenzaron a animarse, charlando sobre cosas sin sentido e importancia, e incluso dejando que Usopp contara la historia de aquella vez que comió en un restaurante junto a la élite del gobierno. Todos parecían estar disfrutando del ambiente y la cena que los camareros iban llevando a la mesa. Una vez hubieron terminado, Sanji insistió al metre en que quería ir a felicitar al cocinero. Tras indicarle que él mismo era un gran cocinero, este accedió a llevarle hasta la cocina, acompañado de Luffy, que también quería felicitarle, y de paso intentar conseguir algo más para comer. Viendo la situación que se presentaba, Robin hizo un gesto para atraer la atención de Usopp.

"Ven conmigo tirador, vamos nosotros también. Lo estamos pasando muy bien, no hay que dejar que el capitán lo estropee montando algún espectáculo en la cocina."

"¿Necesitáis que vayamos nosotros también?"

"No Nami" – la respondió con una sonrisa – "vosotros quedaros."

Casi tirando de él, Robin marchó con Usopp, uniéndose al capitán y al cocinero en el camino para saludar al chef, dejando solos en la mesa a Zoro y Nami. Por un momento, el espadachín se sintió incomodo, por primera vez en la noche. Pero pronto, la voz de Nami hizo que olvidara ese sentimiento.

"Gracias"

"¿Como?" – preguntó él sorprendido

"Pues eso, que gracias. Encima que te lo digo ni siquiera sabes por qué, tonto."

"Tendrás que darme alguna pista."

"Por la noche. Por vestirte así, por dejar las espadas. Todo esto en general. Sé que no te gusta."

"¿A ti si?" – preguntó algo sorprendido el espadachín, que estaba convencido de que no era el ambiente en el que Nami querría estar siempre

"Bueno, siempre me había imaginado en alguna fiesta de este tipo. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña, y Bellemere nos contaba algún cuento por la noche a Nojiko y a mí para que nos durmiéramos. Muchas veces salían situaciones como estas. Cenas en grandes salones, chicas que llevaban vestidos elegantes como este, con su príncipe azul que las acompañaba. Y después bailes, con la chica bailando junto a su príncipe, y al final de la canción se besaban. Siempre soñé con que yo pudiera vivirlo alguna vez. No es lo que me gustaría estar cada día de mi vida, pero, ¿qué chica no ha soñado con vivir esto alguna vez?"

"Bueno, te falta el príncipe azul" – respondió él – "De todas formas, nadie se muere por hacer un esfuerzo de vez en cuando, ¿no?"

"No" – respondió ella riendo – "creo que te voy a perdonar parte de tu deuda por todo esto."

"Bah, déjalo." – respondió él sin interés.

"¿Dejarlo? ¿Te perdono parte de la deuda y te da igual?"

"Vamos vamos, los dos sabemos que hace años que te devolví ese dinero y mucho más. En realidad no te debo nada."

Nami se quedó mirando al espadachín atónita ante sus palabras. Era cierto lo que Zoro decía. La deuda venia desde antes de entrar en grand line. Y, aunque también era verdad que le devolvió el dinero el mismo día que se lo había dejado, no era menos cierto que aquel préstamo tenia unos intereses. Pero incluso ella debía admitir que el espadachín le había devuelto ya más dinero del que le debía. Ella siempre había estado jugando con eso, amenazándole con la deuda para que hiciera cosas por ella, y, aunque siempre se quejaba de que ya la había pagado, al final hacia lo que ella quería. Era la primera vez que hablaban de una forma tan clara y tranquila sobre el tema

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciendo lo que te digo cuando te amenazo con la deuda? ¿O por qué sigues dándome dinero cada vez que partimos de una isla?"

"Pues, porque"

El espadachín no pudo completar la frase, ya que varios de los camareros se acercaron hasta la mesa, interrumpiéndoles la conversación para indicarles que ahora comenzaría el baile y que debían dirigirse al salón de al lado. Guiados por uno de ellos, llegaron hasta el gran salón donde se iba a celebrar el baile. A uno de los lados, estaba montado el bar, junto al balcón. Al otro, estaba la parte dedicada al baile, con las luces más bajas y un gran espacio para que se pudiera bailar.

Una vez dentro, se reunieron junto a los demás, que habían ido allí directamente desde la cocina, y fueron primero al bar a tomar algo. La música comenzó a sonar mientras ellos pedían la primera copa. Sin ninguna prisa, fueron tomándose varias a medida que Usopp les contaba a Zoro y Nami, de manera exagerada, lo que había ocurrido en la cocina, y como entre él y Robin habían tenido que sujetar a Luffy para que no terminara con todo lo que había en la despensa del hotel. Tras un rato, Nami se alejó un poco de allí junto a Robin.

"Gracias por lo de antes"

"De nada, ¿ha servido?"

"No" – dijo ella un poco decaída. – "Nos han interrumpido en seguida."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que encontraremos alguna oportunidad mas esta noche."

"Se está comportando muy raro Robin, pensé que ya se habría quejado o que solo querría sentarse a beber"

"Creo que esta haciendo un esfuerzo" – respondió Robin con una enigmática sonrisa

"¿Un esfuerzo?"

"Sí. Se ha dado cuenta de que estás disfrutando de esto, y está haciendo un esfuerzo para que salga todo perfecto."

Una vez más, el destino de la noche pareció ponerse en contra de la peli naranja, al llegar Sanji a invitarla a bailar. Mirando directamente hacia donde Zoro estaba junto a Luffy, no encontró manera de rechazar a su nakama, y se dirigió junto a él hacia la pista.  
>Mientras tanto, Luffy y Zoro permanecían junto al balcón.<p>

"Parece que Usopp ya ha encontrado quien escuche sus historias esta noche"

"Ya veo" – respondió Zoro sin girar la cabeza hacia el lugar donde el tirador se encontraba relatando sus historias a un grupo de mujeres que le rodeaba

"Parece que ahora que se ha puesto fuerte tiene más éxito con las mujeres" – siguió Luffy

"Pues todas para él" – respondió de manera seca Zoro, tomando su copa y bebiéndosela entera casi de un trago.

"Oye, no tengas prisa, que son gratis."

"Lo sé. Por eso voy a beber más"

"Si tanto te molesta que esté bailando con otro, lo que tenías que haber hecho es ir tú a pedírselo."

"Si sintiera algo por mi no habría salido a bailar con el pervertido del cocinero."

"No digas gilipolleces" – respondió Luffy de manera seca, atrayendo la sorprendida mirada del espadachín.

Tras los dos años que habían estado separados, Zoro si había visto un cambio en su capitán. Ahora era mas habitual verle en su faceta mas seria y tener conversaciones con el que antes de su separación habrían sido imposibles. Sin duda, la muerte de Ace le había hecho madurar,

"Ella está con su nakama. Sabe que no tiene de que preocuparse, Sanji nunca la hará nada. Y tú deberías dejarte de tonterías. ¿No has visto que ha rechazado ya a todos los que se lo habían pedido? Solo le ha dicho que si a Sanji, como se lo habría dicho a Usopp o a mi."

"¿Y que quieres que haga?"

"Ve allí y dila que baile contigo, dila lo que sientes." – respondió sonriente

"No puedo hacer eso. Si me rechaza…" – Zoro dejó la frase sin terminar mientras miraba a su vaso vacío

"No te tenía por un cobarde."

"Y no lo soy" – respondió Zoro muy serio, mirando desafiante a su capitán

"Muy bien" – dijo este con su típica sonrisa y dejando a Zoro sin entender qué estaba pasando – "y como también sé que cumples tu palabra, estoy seguro de que dentro de nada estarás bailando con ella" – terminó el capitán levantándose y alejándose de Zoro

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Por que yo se lo voy a decir ahora a Robin!"

Zoro se quedó mirando como su capitán se acercaba hasta la arqueóloga, que enseguida sonrió y asintió a lo que Luffy la decía, y se marchaban hacia la pista de baile. Incapaz de controlarse, soltó una carcajada y emprendió también el camino hacia la pista de baile.

"Así que este era tu plan Luffy, desafiarme y echarme en cara que dije que lo haría cuando tú lo hicieras. Eres mas listo de lo que pensaba" – se dijo a si mismo mientras llegaba hasta la pista.

Mientras tanto, Sanji notaba como Nami no terminaba de encontrarse cómoda en el baile, a pesar de que él hacia todo lo posible para que la chica disfrutara. Cuando vio a Luffy acercarse con Robin, paró un momento el baile

"Gracias Nami"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Por bailar conmigo, aunque no fuera lo que tú querías."

"No sé de que estás hablando." – respondió ella nerviosa

"No hace falta que lo ocultes" – le dijo acercándose a su oreja – "sé que estás enamorada de Zoro"

Nami se quedo congelada sin saber que responder, intentó decirle algo, pero no consiguió mas que balbuceos sin sentido.

"No te preocupes, no me importa" – dijo él separándose un poco de ella – "lo que yo quiero es que vosotras seáis felices. Robin empieza a tener lo que quiere" – dijo, haciendo que Nami mirara al lugar donde ella y Luffy empezaban a bailar – "y tú lo vas a tener enseguida. Nos vemos mañana en el barco. Ya me llevo a Usopp"

Sin decir nada más, ni darle la oportunidad de agradecérselo, Sanji se separó de Nami, dejándola sola en el centro de la pista y desapareciendo entre la gente. Solo unos segundos después notó como el foco que se iba moviendo por toda la pista, se centraba en la parte posterior del salón, acercándose muy lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, y como poco a poco, aunque fuera por efecto del baile, las parejas se iba haciendo a un lado, abriendo el camino hacia ella a su príncipe azul.


	4. Chapter 4

En lo que a Nami le pareció una eternidad, Zoro se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, notando como el foco del local iba guiando su camino. Cuando llegó hasta la navegante, no dijo nada, ni sintió que fuera necesario. Simplemente estiró el brazo, tendiéndola la mano, que ella recogió rápidamente mientras la sonrisa empezaba a cruzar su cara por completo. Tiró un poco de ella, pegándola contra él, y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada en lo que restaba de canción. Aún a pesar de que la banda comenzó a tocar una nueva canción, ambos mantuvieron el silencio, como con miedo de que una palabra fuera a romper aquel momento tan irreal.  
>Aunque una vez más el destino pareció encaprichado de ponerles a prueba, al hacer que un chico de su edad se acercara a Nami, y, aun a pesar de estar bailando con Zoro, la pidiera el baile. Pero Nami no estaba dispuesta a perder ese momento que tanto estaba disfrutando, negó al chico con la cabeza sin apenas inmutarse, manteniendo a la vez el baile con el espadachín. Al notar que el ambiente era ahora distinto al que había unos minutos antes, se animó a hablar.<p>

"Ha sido una entrada espectacular Zoro. Propia del príncipe azul del que te he hablado antes."

"El foco ha iluminado el camino en ese momento. Ha sido una casualidad" – respondió él sin saber muy bien que decir. – "siento que haya sido yo el que haya aparecido en vez de tu príncipe."

Triste al sentir que con sus palabras podía haber herido al espadachín, se armó de valor para decirle que en realidad él era su príncipe azul, con el que soñaba cada noche. Pero en ese momento el sonido cesó, y la banda comenzó a tocar una música suave y lenta, para que las parejas pudieran bailar pegadas. Zoro respiró profundamente y puso la mano en la cintura de Nami, acercándola hacia él. Al suave ritmo de la música, comenzaron un movimiento sincronizado, como si en vez de ser la primera vez que bailaban juntos, aquella fuera una de las miles de veces que lo habían hecho, provocando que algunas de las parejas, entre ellas la del capitán y la arqueóloga, detuvieran sus bailes y se giraran a mirarles. Ajenos a ello, la pareja comenzó a hablar entre susurros a la vez que mantenían el baile.

"No pensé que supieras bailar, y menos tan bien."

"Soy todo sorpresas"

"La verdad es que si" – respondió ella sonriendo, aunque un poco insatisfecha de que no respondiera a su pregunta.

"Aprendí poco antes de conocer a Luffy." – dijo Zoro, tras unos segundos de silencio, intuyendo la desilusión de la chica – "No tenía barco, ni dinero para comprar uno. Como tampoco me importaba a donde ir, cuando no encontraba otra manera solía enrolarme en cualquier barco donde pudiera cubrir mis gastos haciendo algún trabajo. Una vez acabe en un crucero de lujo, trabajando en la seguridad. Por si se cruzaban con piratas"

"Que mejor protección que el caza recompensas más famoso del east blue" – dijo ella sonriente

"Si, eso debieron pensar. Aunque la verdad es que fue un viaje muy aburrido. Todo era muy tranquilo, y me pasaba parte de las noches vigilando el salón de baile mientras los pasajeros bailaban. A base de observarles, aprendí los movimientos. Me resulto fácil gracias a mi entrenamiento como espadachín"

"¡Pero esta no puede ser la primera vez que bailas!"

"No" – respondió él sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de la interrupción. – "Varias noches después, la mujer del capitán se me acercó y me ofreció que bailara con ella. Intenté negarme, pero el capitán insistió en que lo hiciera. Esa noche practiqué suficiente como para pulir los movimientos. La noche siguiente era la última del crucero, y recuerdo que muchas chicas insistieron en que bailara con ellas."

"Espero que te lo pasaras bien" – dijo Nami con la voz apagada, atacada por una extraña sensación de celos y tristeza.

"No baile con ninguna. Me acerqué a la mujer del capitán y bailé con ella algunas canciones, en agradecimiento."

Reconfortada por lo que acababa de oír, Nami sintió como el calor volvía a llenar su cuerpo, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, mientras notaba como la mano que Zoro tenía en su cintura subía un poco para acariciarla por la espalda. Como si el gesto de ella le hubiera dotado de una confianza desconocida hasta ese momento, Zoro bajó la cara, viendo como la chica había tenido el mismo pensamiento y se separaba un poco de su pecho para acercar su cara a la de él. Sin dar tiempo a que su cerebro pensara, Zoro llevó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola suavemente a la vez que sentía a Nami corresponder su beso. Cuando se separaron después del beso y abrieron los ojos para mirarse el uno al otro, sintieron una suave luz envolviéndoles, dándole un toque aún más mágico al momento que estaban viviendo.  
>Nami sintió que su cuento de hadas se hacía realidad al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en el centro del salón, con el foco iluminándoles, la música apagándose poco a poco y el resto de parejas rodeándoles en una ligera penumbra, como si sólo ellos formaran parte de la realidad y el resto fuera un sueño. Y entonces, al finalizar la música, las palmas del resto de las parejas hicieron que Nami sintiera que era la protagonista de su propio cuento. Un rápido pensamiento de que tal vez Zoro fuera a huir de aquella situación amenazó con romperla el sueño, pero al notar que el espadachín lo único que hizo fue ponerse a su lado, manteniendo el brazo rodeando su cintura y pegándola un poco más a ella la hizo olvidar ese miedo por completo.<p>

Poco a poco la gente que les rodeaba fue abriéndose por uno de los lados, formando un pasillo por el que un hombre se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a ellos.

"¡Felicidades, sois la pareja ganadora de nuestro concurso de baile!"

"¿Concurso?" – pregunto Nami

"¿No lo sabias?"

"No, la anciana solo nos hablo de que habría una fiesta, con cena y después baile." – respondió la navegante a Zoro con la misma sorpresa en su cara que la que se podía ver en la del espadachín.

"Eso es por que el concurso no era público, de esta forma era más natural. Elegimos una canción que cerrara el baile, y seleccionamos a la pareja que mejor lo hizo. ¡Que habéis sido vosotros! ¡Felicidades, habéis ganado una noche en el hotel, en la suite principal, que tiene incluso un baño termal privado! Y además, una cena romántica para vosotros dos en el restaurante."

El camino de regreso al barco fue el paseo más silencioso que nunca había realizado parte de la tripulación del sombrero de paja. Después de que la fiesta terminara, y de que Zoro y Nami se inscribieran como los ganadores del premio, habían emprendido el camino de vuelta al barco junto a Robin y el capitán. A medida que había pasado un poco de tiempo, y cuando la brisa nocturna les golpeó en la cara, ambos fueron dándose cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido en el baile, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a la situación que se abría ahora ante ellos. Además, sentían que entre Luffy y Robin había también un extraño silencio, solo roto por las escuetas y un tanto secas felicitaciones que les habían dado por ganar en el baile. Al llegar a cubierta, Robin se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación, indicando que se sentía bastante cansada. Luffy por su parte desapareció en las entrañas del barco sin decir nada, dejando solos en cubierta a la pareja. Ambos se miraron confundidos, sin saber cómo empezar a hablar entre ellos.

"Creo que yo también voy a ir a dormir. Los tacones me han destrozado los pies" – dijo ella sin levantar del todo la vista y empezando a alejarse del espadachín

"Nami, si no quieres que vayamos al hotel…"

"Zoro, ¡claro que quiero!" – le cortó dándose la vuelta y mirándole directamente a la cara. Después el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la noche, aumentando la incomodidad y la vergüenza que, sobre todo ella, sentían. Para romperlo, intentó justificar su reacción con lo primero que se le ocurrió – "quiero decir, es gratis y tendremos unos baños para relajarnos"

"Sí, claro. Es gratis" – respondió él decepcionado

"No, espera" – dijo ella, preocupada, y acercándose un poco más a él – "no quería…"

"Nami, lo que ha pasado esta noche, el beso de antes…"

"Para ti ha sido un error, ¿verdad?" – preguntó sacando todas las fuerzas que tenía para evitar que las lágrimas salieran

"No. No ha sido ningún error."

"Pero… tú nunca te dejas llevar por los impulsos."

"No ha sido ningún impulso, hace mucho tiempo que estaba pensando en hacerlo."

"¿No estarás jugando verdad?"

"¿Jugando? Nami, ¿crees que jugaría con algo así?"

"No, no lo harías" – indicó con una sonrisa y sintiendo como sus miedos desaparecían, acercando su cara a la de él – "pero esto es muy serio para mí."

"También para mí" – respondió él acercando sus labios.

Ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco hacia el otro, dispuestos a volver a repetir el beso que se habían dado hacía ya una hora en el baile.

"¡Zoro!" – grito el capitán mientras llegaba corriendo hasta él y agarraba a su amigo, arrastrándolo lejos de la navegante

"Joder Luffy, ¿que coño estás haciendo?"

"Ya tendrás tiempo de besarla mañana. Ahora necesito tu ayuda" – respondió arrastrándole hasta el otro extremo del barco.

Con un suspiro, Nami se retiró a la habitación, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su cara. Luffy le había cortado el segundo beso, pero dentro de ella sabía que lo que había comenzado esa noche, la iba a dejar muchos otros besos. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, por si Robin estaba ya acostada, Al entrar la vio en la cama con aire melancólico. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia su amiga dispuesta a averiguar que había ocurrido.

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo del barco, sobre una de las cubiertas superiores del Sunny, un sorprendido Zoro se quitaba de encima a su capitán, fijándose como un somnoliento Brook se ponía en pie y sacaba su viejo violín.

"A ver Luffy, explícame que pasa" – exigió Zoro, siguiendo con la mirada al esqueleto

"Esta noche… bueno, tú estabas ocupado con Nami y no te has enterado."

"Y seguiría ocupado con Nami si no me hubieras arrastrado." – continuo el espadachín que se notaba que estaba bastante molesto – "¿Que pasa?"

"Pues que ha sido horroroso Zoro"

"¿El qué?" – pregunto perdido – "¿que estuviera con Nami? ¿Que la besara?"

"¿Eh? No, eso está muy bien si vosotros queréis" – respondió Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa

"Yohoho, ¿entonces al final ya tienes lo que deseabas?" - pregunto Brook a Zoro, que lo miró sorprendido

"¿Eh? Como sabes que yo…"

"Al mediodía, te he escuchado susurrar su nombre en sueños"

"Vaya, que forma tan estúpida de delatarme."

"Chicos, Zoro ya tiene lo que quería, mañana le decimos a Franky que os haga una habitación para vosotros, ¿pero ahora podemos volver a mi problema?" – preguntó Luffy un poco molesto

"¿Y cual se supone que es tu problema?" – se giró Zoro, mirando fijamente al capitán.

"El baile que he hecho con Robin, la he pisado, no he sabido moverme. Ella me ha sonreído, pero aun así sé que ha pasado vergüenza de estar conmigo en ese momento. Me he quedado tan mal, que no he sido capaz ni de pedirla perdón. Desde que hemos parado para miraros a vosotros, no he sido capaz de volver a mirarla a la cara."

"Y…" - dejó caer Zoro, imaginándose por donde iba el tema.

"Necesito que me enseñes Zoro. Tengo que compensarla por lo que ha pasado esta noche, sino…"

"Sino no habrá manera de que este contigo, ¿no? Luffy eso es una tontería"

"No, no lo es. No puedo decepcionarla."

"Vamos Luffy. Esto es estúpido. Tienes a Robin enamorada"

"¿Que dices?" – preguntó el capitán sorprendido

"Zoro tiene razón Luffy, yo también lo he notado." – añadió Brook, poniéndose del lado de Zoro

"¿Ves? Lo que tienes que hacer es ir y decirla lo que sientes. Si crees que tienes que pedirla perdón por lo que ha pasado, hazlo. Tu eras el que me decía que tenia que ir a decírselo a Nami y el que me ha desafiado esta noche a hacerlo"

"Tienes razón Zoro. Pero será bailando. Tengo que recompensarla por esta noche. Zoro, necesito hacerlo así."

El espadachín se quedo mirando fijamente hacia su capitán. Parecía tener la misma decisión y determinación que cuando se iba a enfrentar a algún enemigo. Puso una sonrisa de resignación e indicó a Brook con un rápido movimiento de cabeza donde colocarse. Después volvió a mirar a su capitán.

"Tú ganas Luffy" – dijo suspirando, a la vez que la habitual sonrisa del capitán regresaba a su cara – "empieza a tocar Brook, nos espera una noche muy larga."


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas, aquí os dejo ya uno de los capítulos finales. Aquí ya hay escenas más subidas de tono.**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Nami empezó a revolverse entre las mantas de su cama. Incapaz de volver a dormirse, dejó escapar un suspiro y llevó una mirada hacia el lado, a la cama de Robin, ya vacía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y revivió lentamente cada minuto de la noche anterior, hasta llegar al momento en que Luffy les había separado.<p>

"Joder Luffy" – dejó escapar en alto al recordar como había arrastrado a Zoro cuando la iba a besar.

"No insultes al capitán."

Nami giró la cara hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de donde Robin salía del baño que compartían, terminando de secarse el pelo. La navegante sacó la lengua a su amiga, y después salió de la cama hacia el armario.

"Deberías tirar ya esa camiseta, está llena de agujeros"

"Robin, es una camiseta para dormir, no hace falta que esté nueva"

"Ya. ¿y vas a dormir con ella cuando estés con Zoro?"

"Ehm… bueno, tal vez tenga que busca otra"

"O dormir sin ninguna"

Con una sonrisa Robin se acercó hasta el armario, recogiendo su ropa mientras veía como Nami la miraba con algo de sonrojo en su cara.

Varios minutos después, ambas chicas llegaron hasta la cocina, donde casi todos sus nakamas estaban ya sentados con el desayuno frente a ellos.

"¿Donde están Zoro y Luffy?" – preguntó Nami sentándose en su sitio

"El capitán y el espadachín no van a desayunar hoy con nosotros, podremos comer más yohohoho"

"¿Y eso porque? ¿Ha pasado algo?" – volvió a preguntar Nami algo preocupada

"Solo que tuvieron una noche entretenida" – volvió a responder Brook mientras se centraba en su desayuno.

"¿Y eso? "Que es lo que ha pasado?" – preguntó ahora Usopp

"No puedo, mis labios están sellados. Aunque yo no tengo labios yohohoho"

"¿Seguro que no nos lo vas a contar? ¿Algo habrá que podamos darte para que nos lo digas" – insistió ahora Franky, que al igual que el resto estaba intrigado y sorprendido de que el capitán se saltara una comida

"Bueno, si Robin y Nami me"

"No" - dijo muy suavemente Nami – "eso no va a pasar."

"Y además, deberías dejar de pedírselo a Nami," – siguió Robin – "no creo que al espadachín le guste."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Robin?" – pregunto Franky

"Bueno, desde anoche la navegante es la chica de nuestro espadachín"

"¡Robin!" – gritó Nami

"¿Es mentira?" – volvió a preguntar Robin con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba de medio lado

"No lo sé" – respondió Nami con un suspiro – "aún no hemos dejado demasiado claras algunas cosas. Esperaba hablar con él cuanto antes, pero…"

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto aclararas las cosas con el cabeza de alga" – respondió Sanji mientras empezaba a recoger parte del desayuno – "y sino ya haré yo que las aclare."

"Vaya, si que nos perdimos cosas anoche, Zoro está con Nami y Sanji lo está llevando bien" – susurró Chopper a Franky, que asintió al doctor mientras seguía con la mirada a Brook, que se había levantado y se dirigía hacia Nami.

"Tranquila" – le dijo Brook poniéndose a su lado – "el espadachín tiene un buen motivo para estar durmiendo."

Acercándose a su oreja, Brook le contó a la peli naranja lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ante la curiosa mirada del resto de la tripulación y mientras Nami miraba a Robin con una sonrisa, dejando esta vez a la arqueóloga con la intriga.

Tras terminar un desayuno mucho más relajado de lo que era habitual en el Sunny, ambas chicas volvieron hacia la habitación para empezar a preparar las cosas que Nami quería llevarse al hotel. Tan pronto como la morena cerró la puerta, Nami se giró hacia ella.

"¿Por qué has dicho que soy la chica de Zoro?"

"Tienen derecho a saberlo, ¿no? Luffy y yo ya lo vimos ayer."

"Pero no sé lo que Zoro va a pensar de esto. Ya sabes como es."

"El espadachín no se lo va a tomar mal. ¿Crees que si tuviera algún problema con eso te habría besado en el baile en medio de la sala?"

"Supongo que no. Pero me gustaría haber aclarado las cosas con él. Pero Luffy parece encaprichado en evitarlo."

"Hablando del capitán… ¿donde te ha dicho el esqueleto que han estado él y Zoro anoche?"

"Ah, no te lo voy a decir" – le dijo la navegante mientras recogía algunas cosas del armario – "ya te enterarás en su momento."

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Robin se levantó de la cama, acercándose hacia su amiga y ayudándola a preparar las cosas para la noche en el hotel. Cuando dio su parte por terminada, Nami salió de la habitación y empezó a dar vueltas por el barco hasta que encontró a Usopp.

"Hola Nami. ¿Quieres algo?"

"Si, que entres en la habitación y recojas algo de ropa de Zoro"

"¿Eh? ¿Para que?"

"Pues para el hotel, ¿para que va a ser? Como tenga que esperar a que ese inútil saque sus cosas, no nos iremos nunca. Vamos, tienes diez minutos" – terminó la chica mientras regresaba a su habitación, dejando al tirador sin oportunidad de quejarse.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, se encontró a Robin de pie, observando el vestido que Nami había dejado antes sobre la cama. Cuando cerró la puerta, Robin empezó a preguntarla.

"¿El mismo vestido de ayer?"

"No se manchó ni nada, tampoco lo llevé tanto tiempo, y me apetece darle mas uso." – respondió algo nerviosa

"Ya" – dijo Robin acercándose un poco mas a Nami – "el mismo vestido, las mismas medias…"

"Está bien" – respondió suspirando – "ayer cuando íbamos hacia el hotel, Zoro me dijo que estaba extraordinaria"

"Aja…"

"Es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que llevamos juntos que me dice algo parecido, asique quería volver a ponérmelo… para que le gustara" – terminó confesando ante la sonrisa de Robin.

Un par de horas más tarde, Nami salió de la habitación hacia la cubierta, ya luciendo su vestido, y buscando con la mirada a su acompañante. Dándose cuenta de que aún no había salido, se apoyó sobre la barandilla del barco, terminando de colocarse los zapatos. Apenas había terminado de ponerse el último cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta del pasillo del Sunny. Levantó la mirada y vio salir a Zoro, que llevaba puesto el mismo traje y la misma camisa que el día anterior. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara al mismo ritmo que el espadachín iba bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ella.

"Te has puesto lo mismo que ayer"

"Tu también" – respondió él rápidamente sin dar ninguna pista de si le había gustado o no – "es hora de irse, ¿no?"

"Así es"

"Entonces venga" – dijo él tendiéndola una mano para ayudarla a bajar del barco – "Nos vemos mañana cotillas"

Desde varios puntos del barco, el resto de la tripulación del sombrero de paja dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos, dejando sus escondites y colocándose sobre la cubierta, viendo como la pareja se marchaba hacia el hotel.

Ambos iniciaron el camino hacia el hotel en silencio, sin saber como comenzar a hablar con el otro. Los dos tenían claro las cosas que querían y necesitaban hablar, pero empezar la conversación parecía más difícil. Al final, llevado por el hecho de que se supone que él era un guerrero que desconocía el miedo, Zoro inició la charla, cogiendo la mano de Nami y deteniéndola en el sitio.

"Nami, sobre lo que pasó anoche… tenemos que aclararlo antes de entrar allí."

"Anoche me dijiste que no había sido un error." – dijo ella un poco temerosa de la situación.

"Y no lo fue. Pero lo que vamos a hacer ahora puede serlo. Pienso todo lo que te dije anoche"

El espadachín no pudo terminar la frase al pegarse los labios de Nami a los suyos. Superó rápidamente la sorpresa y devolvió el beso a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Cuando se separaron, Nami pegó la cabeza al pecho de aquel hombre que se había apoderado de su amor, mientras poco a poco volvían a dirigirse al hotel.

"Eso es lo que yo pienso."

"En ese caso, creo que lo hemos dejado todo aclarado"

"No, aun no" – dijo ella entre risas – "todavía no hemos aclarado si estamos juntos o no"

Cuando escuchó las palabras, el espadachín se paró en seco, girando a Nami, mirándola directamente a los ojos

"No tengas ninguna duda. Eres mi mujer."

Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, la besó con toda la pasión que tenia dentro, de una forma que Nami jamás pensó que fuera posible, llenando cada milímetro de sus labios. Con una sonrisa, Nami tiró de él de nuevo hacia el hotel, no sin antes acercar su boca hasta su oído.

"Solo tuya, para siempre."

Entre risas, ambos piratas llegaron hasta el hotel, donde uno de los empleados les llevó rápidamente hasta la suite principal.

Nada mas abrir la puerta, pudieron comprobar que efectivamente la habitación era un lujo tras otro. Siguiendo al empleado, este les fue enseñando cada parte de la suite.

"Como ven, aquí tienen ustedes la estancia principal. La cama consta de dos metros de ancho, con lo que no tendrán ningún tipo de problema para adoptar la postura que más les guste al dormir. Si me siguen" – les indicó señalando hacia la izquierda, y continuando cuando vio que la pareja le prestaba atención – "aquí tienen ustedes el baño. En la ducha disponen de varias sales y cremas. Y por aquí está el acceso a los baños privados."

Ambos piratas siguieron al empleado hasta una puerta, que al abrirla, dio acceso a un jardín privado, enclavado entre las paredes de una montaña. Mientras que en uno de los lados habían colocado una sombrilla y dos tumbonas, al otro lado se encontraban los baños de los que les habían hablado.

"Aquí están los baños" – indicó el empleado – "como ven son naturales, el agua templada sale directamente del interior de la montaña. Tiene capacidades médicas para ayudar a recuperar el cuerpo. "

Tras unos minutos, regresaron a la habitación principal, donde el empleado del hotel se despidió, recordándoles que la cena de gala seria esa noche a las nueve. Al cerrar la puerta, dejó a la pareja en el centro de la habitación, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos.

"Zoro, ¿estarás siempre conmigo?"

"¿Eh? Pues claro, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?"

"No lo sé" – dijo ella ocultándose un poco entre los brazos de él. – "este momento me parece tan bonito que no quiero que se acabe nunca."

Separándola un poco de él, la miró directamente a los ojos, poniendo esa pequeña sonrisa que solía poner cuando estaba convencido de algo. Se acercó hasta su oído, donde le susurró unas palabras que devolvieron la sonrisa a Nami.

Tirando de él, le llevó hasta el jardín, donde recogió un par de toallas y las dejó al lado de las termas. Separándose un poco de él, le miro a la cara, sonriente.

"¿Que te parece si empezamos nuestra fiesta con un baño?"

"Hummm, me parece bien, pero para eso hay que desnudarse"

"Claro, no pensaras que voy a estropear mi vestido"

"Mas bien estaba pensando en evitar que se estropeara" – le respondió el con una sonrisa

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, empezando a besarla por el cuello mientras poco a poco sus manos vagaban por la espalda buscando el cierre del vestido. Cuando lo encontró, fue bajando la cremallera lentamente, cubriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la chica con suaves besos, hasta que el vestido cayó por completo al suelo. El espadachín no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que las medias que la chica llevaba, llegaban hasta medio muslo, terminando con un encaje negro. Al levantar un poco la vista, pudo ver las bragas negras de encaje que acompañaban a las medias, y un poco mas arriba sus pechos, libres. Sin dudarlo, subió hasta ellos, comenzando a besarlos mientras una de las manos comenzaba a acariciarle el culo sobre las bragas. Nami intentó reaccionar, haciendo que la chaqueta del chico cayera al suelo y la camisa quedara abierta, mostrando su musculado pecho. Aprovechando el momento, se agachó, soltando el pantalón del hombre y haciéndolo caer, mostrándose los boxers negros. Con una sonrisa, volvió a subir hasta los labios del hombre, besándolos apasionadamente.

"Zoro, vamos a la cama"

"Pensé que nos íbamos a meter al agua" – respondió mientras su mano comenzaba a vagar por el interior de las bragas de la chica

"Por favor, en la cama."

Sin dudarlo, la levantó en brazos, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Se dirigió hacia la habitación llevándola en brazos, mientras ella no paraba de besarle y acariciarle, a la vez que empezaba a notar el bulto que se formaba en el interior de los boxer del espadachín. Cuando llegaron a la cama, se dejó caer de espaldas, mientras Zoro le besaba los pechos y llevaba una de las manos hacia sus bragas, jugando por dentro de ellas y bajando sus labios hacia allí, besándola por el camino. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior, la fue quitando las bragas lentamente, hasta que cayeron al suelo. Sin separarse, comenzó a besarla poco a poco y a jugar a la vez con la lengua y sus dedos. Entre gemidos, Nami llevó sus manos hasta el pelo del hombre, enredando sus dedos en el. Arqueando un poco la espalda, tiró de Zoro hacia arriba, hasta ser capaz de darle la vuelta y quedar ella sobre él. Sin parar ni un momento, imitó lo que él había hecho antes, bajando hasta sus boxers y quitándoselos rápidamente. Comenzó a masajear su miembro, ya erecto y a irle dejando pequeños besos por el, hasta que se lo introdujo por completo en la boca, jugando lentamente con la lengua a la vez que subía y bajaba por el, y escuchaba como Zoro no paraba de gemir su nombre.  
>Finalmente notó como Zoro tiraba de ella hacia arriba, besándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y jugaban con sus pezones. Sin dudarlo, se colocó sobre su cintura, notando como el miembro de Zoro iba entrando poco a poco en ella. El espadachín se sorprendió al notar resistencia para entrar en ella, que pronto fue vencida a la vez que un pequeño quejido escapaba de la boca de Nami.<p>

"Nami, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, tranquilo" – dijo entre jadeos – "ya se pasa"

"¿Eras virgen?" – la preguntó mientras la besaba y la acariciaba la espalda, notando como poco a poco ella volvía a moverse y hacia que entrara por completo en ella

"Por eso quería venir a la cama, no quería que la primera vez fuera en las termas."

Poco a poco continuaron moviéndose, acariciándose y besándose, haciendo el amor con toda la pasión que se habían guardado durante tanto tiempo. Poco después, Nami comenzó a moverse más fuerte y rápido, haciendo que Zoro la penetrara con fuerza y profundidad, hasta que alcanzó su primer orgasmo. Notando que él aun no había terminado, sacó las últimas fuerzas que la quedaban, moviéndose algo más fuerte. Zoro comenzó a gemir más fuerte, levantando la cadera para entrar más dentro de ella, hasta que en uno de esos movimientos sintió como llegaba al final y terminaba en su interior.

Agotados, Nami se dejó caer sobre Zoro, que aun estaba dentro de ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho a la vez que Zoro pasaba sus brazos por detrás, dejando una mano en la espalda y llevando la otra hasta su pelo. Poco después Zoro se revolvió, saliendo de ella y colocándola a su lado y abrazándola.

"Me lo tenías que haber dicho" – la dijo aun entre jadeos

"¿Habría cambiado algo?" – preguntó ella sin saber si había pasado algo malo.

"No" – respondió soltando una pequeña risa – "solo que hubieras sabido antes que también era la mía."

"¿Tu también?" – pregunto ella sorprendida

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Nami se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, besándole con pasión a la vez que una agradable sensación de alegría y tranquilidad la llenaba por dentro. Saber que los dos se habían entregado por primera vez al otro, la hizo sentirse aun mas afortunada, sin saber que al mismo tiempo Zoro sentía una sensación parecida de alegría y alivio, al saber que iba a ser el primer y el único hombre que la tocara.

"Si quieres después podemos ir a bañarnos."

"¿La segunda si puede ser allí?"

"Y la tercera si quieres" – respondió la chica entre risas y besándole –" mientras lleguemos a la cena"

"Vale, pero antes una pequeña siesta"

"Creo que te lo puedo conceder" – le dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado mientras Zoro estiraba la manta para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos

"Por cierto, guarda bien el vestido y las medias, no será la ultima vez que te los pongas."

"Espero que también sea para salir a cenar o bailar alguna vez y no solo para que al rato terminen en el suelo."

"Bueno, todo puede ser" – le respondió él pegándola un poco mas a él.

Con una sonrisa, Nami cerró los ojos, dispuesta a tener una pequeña siesta junto al hombre al que había entregado su cuerpo y su corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tenemos que bajar a cenar"

"Aún queda mucho rato para la cena"

"Pero yo me tengo que preparar"

Entre besos, dentro de las termas, Nami se encontraba sentada sobre la cintura de Zoro, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de él, frente a frente. La pareja intercambiaba besos, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro.

Habían pasado la tarde en las termas, mezclando los tiempos de descanso y relax con otros de pasión, en los que habían vuelto a hacer el amor varias veces más. Entre las quejas de él, Nami finalmente se levantó, saliendo del agua y tomando una de las toallas para secarse. Suspirando al ver que ella se había tapado con la toalla, quitándole la vista de ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, salió él también de la piscina, cogiendo la otra toalla para secarse. Con una sonrisa, Nami dejó caer la toalla al suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, sabiendo que los ojos del espadachín estaban fijos en su culo a medida que entraba en la habitación.

Cerca de una hora después, cuando ya casi había llegado la hora de la cena, Zoro estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa blanca que había elegido. Una vez que terminó, cogió la chaqueta del traje. Fue en ese momento cuando Nami abrió la puerta del baño, entrando a la habitación para quedarse en frente de Zoro. La navegante se había puesto un traje negro, bastante ceñido, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Zoro no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al ver lo bien que le sentaba el vestido y pensar que esa mujer era solo de él. Nami se dio cuenta rápidamente.

"Vaya, creo que te gusta."

"Pues si" – respondió él sin apartar la vista

"Entonces dime que estoy guapa."

"Ya lo sabes, no necesitas que yo te lo diga."

Con una picara sonrisa, Nami se acercó hasta él, subiendo sus manos por su pecho y acercando su cara a la de él.

"A las mujeres nos gusta que nuestros chicos nos digan que estamos guapas. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, pero si lo que tú creas"

Zoro se quedó mirándola a los ojos, pensando en como era posible que realmente se estuviera planteando decirla lo que pedía. Estaba claro que esa mujer sacaba cosas de él que ni sabia que existían.

"Tú ganas bruja. Estás guapa." – acercó sus labios hasta su oído para continuar la frase – "pero estás más guapa cuando no llevas nada."

Con un leve sonrojo, Nami sonrió, se colocó los zapatos y arrastró al espadachín fuera de la habitación, en dirección al restaurante.

Tan pronto como el metre les acomodó en la mesa que tenían reservada, comenzaron una amena conversación. Nami no paró de reír mientras Zoro le contaba con una sonrisa el trabajo que le había costado que Luffy fuera capaz de bailar medianamente bien y sin pisar a la persona que bailaba con él. Tan sólo la llegada del metre hizo que su conversación parara durante unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que Zoro eligiera una botella de vino, que los empleados del hotel trajeron a la vez que les servían el primer plato. Después de pegar el primer sorbo a la copa, Nami miró un poco sorprendido a Zoro

"Tú nunca habías sabido nada de vinos" – le dijo Nami sin perder la sonrisa

"Dos años con Mihawk han dado para mucho. Incluso para esto" – la respondió antes de dar el primer trago al vino – "A ese hombre le gusta más el vino que a ti el dinero."

"Hablando de eso" – recuperó Nami la conversación, ahora algo más seria – "anoche al final no me dijiste porque me sigues dando dinero aunque según tú ya no me lo debas"

"¿Según yo?" – preguntó Zoro con una sonrisa

"¡Por supuesto!" – respondió ella con otra sonrisa – "me sigues debiendo aún mucho dinero."

Zoro se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos instantes, para después llevarse otra vez la copa a los labios y cerrar los ojos a la vez que la dejaba sobre la mesa. Con mucha tranquilidad, volvió a mirar a Nami.

"Porque sé que eso te hace feliz."

Casi haciendo esfuerzos para que no le cayera alguna lágrima de felicidad, Nami miró a Zoro con la sonrisa más grande que había puesto nunca, haciendo que el espadachín se sonrojara. Aprovechando que ambos estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, Nami se dejó caer un poco sobre el pecho del espadachín, quien enseguida la rodeó con los brazos.

"No te acostumbres mucho a estas cosas. No creo que me salgan muy a menudo."

"¿Tampoco cuando estemos solos?"

"Bueno, viendo lo poco que te ha costado antes que te dijera que estás guapa, me parece que estando solos no te será difícil sacarme esto y mucho más"– respondió Zoro.

"Gracias por tu esfuerzo" – le dijo Nami sin apartarse de él. – "Sé lo que te tiene que estar costando."

"Bueno, hay esfuerzos que merecen la pena."

A varios metros de la mesa, el metre miraba junto a uno de los camareros la mesa donde la pareja estaba sentada.

"Es un hombre afortunado." – dijo el camarero.

"Si, lo es. Tiene a una de las mujeres más guapas de grand line. Pero ese hombre es Zoro Roronoa" – respondió el metre, consciente de quienes eran aquella pareja de extranjeros, a la vez que iba preparando una nueva botella de vino para la pareja – "ella también lo es"

Mientras Zoro y Nami continuaban con su romántica cena, en el Sunny estaban terminando de recoger los restos de la suya. Robin había abandonado la cocina para irse a la biblioteca a leer, mientras que Brook abandonaba discretamente la cocina en dirección a la cubierta. El resto se quedo charlando animadamente en la cocina, preguntándose como les estaría yendo a Zoro y a Nami en su primera noche de novios y a solas en el hotel, y sobre el baile de la noche anterior, en el que Sanji había olvidado rápidamente las penas de ver a las chicas de la tripulación con Luffy y Zoro, y donde Usopp había aprovechado para contar todas las historias que sus compañeros de tripulación tenían ya más que oídas. Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a rendirse ante el sueño, y fueron abandonando la cocina. Cuando al final Usopp y Luffy se quedaron solos, el capitán se ofreció a cubrir la guardia del tirador, de forma que este se retiró a dormir y Luffy se quedó solo. Cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban ya acostados, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde se acercó a la arqueóloga, que continuaba leyendo tranquilamente.

"¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierto capitán?"

"Es que… hay algo que me gustaría hacer Robin. Y necesitaba que estuviéramos solos."

"¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?" – le preguntó al capitán con una sonrisa.

"Ven" – le dijo el con su habitual sonrisa tendiéndola la mano – "te lo enseñaré."

Robin dudó por un instante antes de aceptar la mano del capitán y bajar con él hasta la cubierta, donde ya se encontraba Brook, que sacó el violín y comenzó a tocar una lenta balada.

"Robin, ayer hice que pasaras un mal rato en el baile. Déjame que te compense" – le dijo tendiéndole la mano una vez más

"Luffy, no tienes por qué hacerlo" – dijo ella un tanto insegura recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en el baile.

"Tranquila" – dijo con una sonrisa – "ven"

Confiando en Luffy como tantas otras veces había hecho, Robin se acercó hasta el capitán y comenzó a bailar junto a él. Rápidamente, una de las manos del capitán bajo hasta la cintura de la chica, quien sonrió ante el gesto y pego la cabeza sobre el pecho del capitán.

"Vaya, lo haces mucho mejor que ayer capitán. ¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"Bueno, Zoro se pasó toda la noche enseñándome a bailar. No lo hago tan bien como él, pero al menos no te volveré a dejar en ridículo"

"Asique por eso esta mañana ninguno de los dos estabais en el desayuno. No tenías que haberte tomado esa molestia por mí."

"Verás…. Tenía que hacerlo. Porque, Robin, yo… siento algo distinto por ti."

"¿Algo distinto?" – preguntó Robin, muy nerviosa por lo que el capitán estaba intentando decirle.

"Si, es distinto, no es lo que siento por los demás. Por ti siento algo diferente, algo especial. "

"¿Especial? Capitán, ¿qué quieres decir?" – de pronto una sensación de inseguridad se había apoderado de la arqueóloga, que, sin saber bien por que, tenía miedo de que a lo que Luffy se estuviera refiriendo, no fuera lo mismo que ella sentía – "dímelo claramente, por favor."

"Yo… estoy enamorado de ti Robin."

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso Luffy" – respondió ella pegando la cabeza al pecho de Luffy, quien enredo sus dedos entre el pelo de la morena.

Brook terminó la canción unos segundos después, sin que la pareja se diera cuenta de que la música había desaparecido. Silenciosamente, recogió el violín y se dirigió hacia el interior del sunny. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dio un último vistazo a la pareja, que seguía sin separarse. Puso una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para darles intimidad.

Varios minutos después, Robin se separó un poco de Luffy para mirarle directamente a la cara.

"Luffy, dime que esto no es una broma o un juego. Que entiendes perfectamente lo que esto significa"

"Lo entiendo Robin. Estoy enamorado de ti."

Sin dar más oportunidades a la morena de que dijera nada más, Luffy acercó sus labios a los de ella, dándola un beso algo torpe e inexperto, que sacó una sonrisa a Robin cuando sus labios se separaron.

"Perdona" – le dijo Luffy algo avergonzado – "es la primera vez que doy un beso y"

"No te preocupes" – le cortó la arqueóloga acariciándole la cara – "podremos practicar mucho hasta que te salgan bien"

"Y después también" – replicó Luffy con su habitual sonrisa

Aún incrédula por lo que había pasado, Robin acercó sus labios a los de Luffy para besarle una vez más, comprobando que lo que estaba viviendo era real.

"Mañana tendré que agradecerle a Zoro su ayuda."

"No necesitabas el baile para conseguir esto Luffy" – respondió Robin con una sonrisa que ya no le desaparecería de la cara – "solo tenías que decírmelo."

"Bueno, en ese caso también tendré que hacerlo. Que él se haya atrevido con Nami, me dio el último empujón para atreverme a decírtelo."

"No te preocupes por ellos, estoy segura de que ya se están dando su recompensa."

"¿Y nosotros también podemos tener esas recompensas?"

Robin no llegó a responder a Luffy. Simplemente cogió su mano y se dirigió hacia el interior del barco, pero al momento notó como Luffy la sujetaba, quedándose quieto donde estaba. Cuando se giró para verle, sintió como el brazo izquierdo del capitán se enrollaba en su cintura a la vez que estiraba el derecho para agarrarse a la parte superior del sunny, lanzando su cuerpo y el de Robin junto a los arboles de mandarinas. Al caer en el suelo, Luffy colocó a Robin sobre él, de forma que no se hiciera daño al caer. Con una sonrisa Robin besó suavemente a Luffy en agradecimiento por su cuidado.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a tu forma de viajar"

"Bueno, ¿es más rápida, no?"

"Eso es innegable." – respondió entre risas al tiempo que Luffy empezaba a acercarse a ella y a acariciar su cuerpo de manera muy torpe.

"También me vas a tener que enseñar esto Robin" – dijo Luffy con una voz baja y por primera vez desde que Robin viajaba con él, avergonzada.

"No te preocupes" – le dijo ella a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta, quedando en sujetador frente a él – "aprenderemos juntos. Pero entre los arboles de Nami no"

"¿Y eso?" – preguntó él sorprendido mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia la biblioteca

"Estoy segura de que este será su sitio. Así que la biblioteca será el nuestro" – terminó de decirle mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando el sol empezó a inundar la biblioteca, Luffy empezó a revolverse inquieto. La luz le daba directamente en la cama, y no le dejaba dormir. Se giró intentando evitar esos molestos rayos, hasta que en el giro se dio cuenta del cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba a su lado. Rápidamente las imágenes de lo que habían hecho esa noche volvieron a pasar por su mente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no empezar a besarla desesperadamente en ese momento. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se fue levantando de su lado, tapándo el cuerpo de la morena con la manta y recogiendo después su ropa del suelo, vistiéndose y bajando hacia la cocina a por el desayuno, esta vez por el camino normal.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, el resto de la tripulación estaba llegando ya hasta allí, al olor del desayuno que Sanji había preparado. Apenas se habían sentado cuando la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse, dejando entrever la extraordinaria silueta de la arqueóloga.

Sabiendo que las miradas de sus compañeros estaban centradas en ella, la arqueóloga entró lentamente en la cocina, ocupando el asiento que había vacío junto a Luffy. Miró detenidamente a sus compañeros, poniendo una sonrisa.

"¿Pasa algo hoy chicos?" – les preguntó

"Solo que estás preciosa extraordinaria mi querida Robin" – respondió rápidamente Sanji mientras le servía el desayuno.

"Yohoho, el sombrero le queda mejor a ella capitán" – dijo Brook entre risas

"Si Luffy vas a tener que dárselo a ella" – añadió entre risas Usopp

"De eso nada" – respondió Luffy muy serio – "pero me lo puede guardar si quiere" – terminó ya con su habitual sonrisa

"No os engañéis, ¡si le queda mejor el sombrero es porque con ese vestido Robin está súper!"

Las risas no abandonaron la cocina mientras duró el desayuno, haciendo que tanto Luffy como Robin se sintieran más a gusto de lo que inicialmente habían pensado. Al bajar con el sombrero, Robin intentó que todos lo tomaran como una señal, y o bien nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeña indirecta, o bien nadie tenía ningún problema con que estuviera junto al capitán. Aunque sus dudas no dudaron demasiado, apenas terminaron de desayunar, el ciborg empezó a hablar sobre la habitación que había terminado para Nami y Zoro

"Yo os dejo" – indicó Franky poniéndose en pie – "voy a dar los últimos retoques a la habitación que he preparado para Nami y Zoro. Estoy seguro que querrán tener intimidad" – terminó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba un poco las gafas de sol

"Más le vale a ese estúpido cabeza de alga tratarla bien. Y a ti te digo lo mismo" – dijo Sanji señalando a Luffy – "como le hagas daño a mi querida Robin, no te salvará ni ser el capitán."

"Jajaja, ya sabes que no la haré daño" – respondió Luffy con tranquilidad

"¿Entonces con lo del sombrero os habéis dado cuenta?" – preguntó Robin con curiosidad por si su plan había funcionado.

"No necesitábamos el sombrero, era evidente. Si no, ¿por qué le pediste a Zoro que te enseñara a bailar?" – preguntó Usopp a Luffy

"¿Como os habéis enterado de eso?" – preguntó Luffy extrañado. Estaba seguro que Zoro no habría dicho nada.

"Brook habla en sueños" – respondió Chopper, aclarando el motivo.

"Yohoho, vaya, entonces será difícil guardar secretos. Yohoho"

Las risas y los comentarios continuaron en la cocina, haciendo que a todos se les pasará el tiempo rápidamente. Solo una voz los sacó de aquella atmosfera, varias horas después.

"Menuda panda de piratas, si fuéramos la marina estaríais todos detenidos"

"¡Nami!" – gritó Chopper al verla apoyada en la puerta

"¿Ya se os ha acabado vuestro día de relax?"

"Si" – dijo con cara un poco triste la navegante – "ha sido bonito mientras ha durado."

"¿Solo bonito?" – preguntó Robin con picardía

"Bonito y mucho más" – le respondió Nami con el mismo tono mientras entraba en la cocina

"Pero de eso vosotros no os vais a enterar" – añadió Zoro entrando detrás de ella y pasándola la mano por la cintura.

"Bueno, veo que he hecho bien en construiros una habitación" – dijo Franky al ver el gesto del espadachín

"¿Nos has hecho una habitación? ¿Para nosotros? Espero que hayas hecho un armario bien grande"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por un carpintero inútil? Aunque aún no podéis verla, me faltan algunos retoques."

"Pues tendrás que hacerlos después" – le cortó Zoro – "Nami ha dicho que nos vayamos ya, que llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí."

"Exactamente. Así que venga. Zoro y Luffy desplegad las velas, Franky al timón"

"¡Adoro cuando mi pelirroja da órdenes!"

Un tremendo golpe en la cabeza hizo que el cocinero cayera al suelo, al levantar la vista, vio a Zoro con cara de pocos amigos

"Luego hablamos tu y yo, pero vas a dejar de decir mi pelirroja y toda esa sarta de tonterías, ¿entendido?"

"De eso nada, yo…"

Otro golpe volvió a interrumpir al cocinero, quien esta vez vio que había sido el puño de la navegante quien le había golpeado.

"No más mi pelirroja ni tonterías de esas, ¿entendido?"

"Pero…"

"No hay peros Sanji. Eso se lo dejas a Zoro. Y ahora… ¿nos prepararías a Robin y a mi un granizado? Hace calor…"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora mismo!" – gritó el cocinero levantándose del suelo y marchándose hacia la cocina

"Y tú no te rías tanto" – dijo Nami al ver la sonrisa que Zoro había puesto. Se acercó un poco a él y le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios – "¡y ahora a trabajar todos!"

La tripulación salió corriendo de la cocina, realizando cada uno la tarea que tenía asignada cada vez que empezaban a navegar cuando salían de la isla. Con una sonrisa, mientras veía como todos realizaban su trabajo, Nami se acercó hasta la barandilla, colocándose al lado de Robin, quien veía como poco a poco, la isla se iba quedando atrás.

"Franky ha dicho esta mañana que esta noche ya podréis usar vuestra nueva habitación. Estoy segura de que no tardareis en estrenarla."

"No lo dudes. Esta misma noche si es posible."

"Tienes mucho que contarme" – le dijo la morena sin apartar la vista de la isla – "quiero saber que ha pasado desde que te fuiste."

"Bien, luego te lo cuento. Aunque tú también vas a tener que contarme a mí."

"Espero que no te moleste, pero ya he encontrado a alguien con quien compartir el cuarto ahora que te vas." – la dijo, mientras las dos ponían una sonrisa.

Varios metros más atrás, ya con las velas desplegadas y el barco navegando hacia la próxima aventura, Zoro se sentó junto al mástil, centrando la vista en las dos chicas de la tripulación, que continuaban su entretenida charla. Cuando Luffy se sentó a su lado, los dos hombres se dieron una rápida mirada, que sirvió para que ambos entendieran todo lo que había pasado en ese día. Con una sonrisa, Zoro le preguntó a su capitán

"Así que el baile funcionó."

"Si, perfectamente, gracias."

"A ti por obligarme a ir a por Nami"

Los dos hombres se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, con la mirada fija en las chicas.


End file.
